A Fateful Storm
by Bluestar4982
Summary: From my story "Tunafish Drabbles", just as a oneshot. Tsuna is caught in a storm, but soon someone else joins him. Will emotions be revealed?


Pairing: Fon27

Rating: T

Title: A Fateful Storm

Genre: Fluff, Romance :3

Prompt: Garden

Length: 2430

* * *

Tsuna stood up from his crouched position, his legs giving slight protest from the sudden change in position. His mother had recently decided to start a garden, and of course Tsuna, being who he was, volunteered to help. As there wasn't enough room in their front yard to let Lambo and I-Pin play while having a garden within the space, Nana had rented out a small lot for their use, which oddly enough didn't have anything surrounding it except an open field beyond the surrounding white picket fence. Tsuna got the feeling that somehow Reborn was involved with the isolated place, which might as well have been as large as their house's area was.

Nana had started about a month ago, half of the garden being used to grow vegetables and other foods, while the rest was for flowers. Deciding to make everything the most efficient as they could, they made Nana in charge of one half while Tsuna took care of the other. Of course, you'd think he'd get the vegetable section, but apparently his mom decided that he should learn about taking care of flowers. Like his masculinity wasn't questioned enough as it was.

Sighing, he stretched out his stiff arms. He was wearing gardening gloves currently, which of course had to have _more _flowers on it, and also a sun hat to keep the rays out of his eyes. He just wore slightly torn jeans on his legs, as well as a plain t-shirt, one that he didn't really care for. Turning around, he walked to the edge of the garden over to the fence, where he had all of his things. Setting down the garden spade he had been holding, he pulled off the protective gloves before reaching for the water bottle he had brought. Quickly downing half of it, due to having sweat so much in the hot summer temperature, as well as the effort from the garden, he screwed the lid on again and turned to survey his work.

His mother had already finished up with her half an hour before, having had much more experience than him. Small versions of the food the plants would grow into could already be seen, and the leaves and stalks were all a rich healthy green. Looking over at his section, Tsuna was surprised that the flowers he was in charge of were also doing well, over half of the buds having already bloomed and the plant standing upright instead of drooping. Huh, and he was sure he would have a black thumb.

Smiling in content, he sat down on the stretch of grass that was there before turning into soil for the plants, finally resting now that he had finished with the watering and fertilizing of them for the day, which had taken three hours with his slow pace. The sun was currently directly above his head, so Tsuna estimated the time to be roughly 12:00.

He relaxed completely, letting his back hit the grass, and the hat he wore kept out the worst of the sun. Closing his eyes peacefully, he soon fell asleep.

Tsuna slowly woke up as he felt a drop of water land on his cheek, shortly followed by another. A steady pattering sound started up as he opened his eyes, and soon a moderate rain was falling from the sky. He shot up, yelping, as his clothes began absorbing the water that hit them. He quickly went over the options he had. He could try to get back to his house, but of course it would take at least ten minutes to get out of the field, then another five minutes along a road that cut through a forest outside of Namimori. From there it would be another twenty minutes to reach his house from the outskirts of town. And he had to walk of course, since according to Reborn, a mafia boss should walk wherever he goes. Though Tsuna could have sworn it should be the opposite.

His other option was taking cover in the small shack that held the gardening tools. Deciding that the latter would be the best, he quickly gathered up the things he had been using, before hurrying towards it. It was an okay size, maybe ¾ the size of his room, though quite a bit of space was taken up by other things. Tsuna was still amazed at the amount of tools needed just for taking care of vegetables and flowers. It was made out of sturdy wood, and put together quite well, though a few spots still leaked in roof where the wood had warped slightly.

He put away everything in its proper place, before taking out a tarp and laying it out to sit on instead of the dirty wood flooring. A drop of water fell on the top of his head, and he shuffled over slightly to avoid the slow drip. He hugged his knees to his chest to get a bit more warmth, thinking that this wasn't too bad. However, just then thunder sounded through the area, almost deafening with no buildings to absorb the sound. Tsuna jumped at the loud sound, before curling in on himself some more. It was one of the things he had always been afraid of, lightning, or more over thunder.

Another bang sounded, and Tsuna began shaking slightly. Honestly, he wasn't sure his heart could handle being stuck in a small wooden shack in the middle of a thunderstorm. Another thing of lightning struck, light showing through the cracks in the wood a bit, before a peal of thunder followed. Tsuna shook his head, trying to dislodge the fear that gripped him, but it didn't help much. He settled on instead pressing his face to his knees. However, not a second later the door to the shack was flung open, and the rain obscured Tsuna's view of who it was. He instead settled on the first thing his brain thought to do.

"HIIEEE!"

Screaming. The person seemed to take a small step back, covering one of their ears, but soon entered the shack, closing the door behind them. As Tsuna's eyes adjusted to the gloomy light in the cabin again, he could make out the person. The man had braided black hair that was rather long, but in no way made him look feminine. He wore a red Chinese shirt, as well as slightly puffy white pants tied off at the bottom with black cuffs. On his feet he wore black flats, but due to the storm everything was soaked.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he recognized who it was.

"F-Fon-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, surprised. The Arcobaleno curse had been broken a few months ago, with everyone returning to their adult form. Unfortunately for Tsuna though, Reborn was just as merciless as before, if not worse. But still, what was Fon doing here?

"Hello, Tsunayoshi. It's nice to see you again," Fon replied, smiling kindly. Realizing that he was still gaping like a fish, Tsuna quickly closed his mouth.

"W-what are you doing here, Fon? And i-in the middle of a storm no less…"

Fon merely chuckled at Tsuna's varying expressions, before answering the question, shaking one of his sleeves a bit to dislodge some of the water.

"I had gone out to take a walk before it started raining, and when it did start I was quite far from town. I didn't want to catch a cold, so I went to the first shelter I saw, which happened to be this shack. Nice to know that I won't be alone though," Fon added the last part with a smile, and Tsuna could feel himself blush at the sentence. Just then though, another bolt of lightning shot through the sky with familiar rumble of thunder coming after it, causing Tsuna to jump and bury his head back in his knees again, shaking slightly. He heard light footsteps come over, and a quiet crinkling sound as Fon sat beside him on the tarp.

Tsuna felt slightly comforted by the closeness of the man, but let out a startled squeak as Fon gently grabbed his shoulder, tugging him down and laying Tsuna's head down on his lap. The brunette stared up in surprise at the elder male, his face painted crimson.

"F-Fon-s-san?" Tsuna asked uncertainly, confused by the action.

"Just call me Fon," he replied, smiling down at the blushing boy. Tsuna only managed a weak nod. He was about to ask why Fon had done this, but after a quick thought decided against it.

Another roll of thunder sounded, and Tsuna tensed. Quickly noticing this, Fon calmly began to thread his fingers through Tsuna's hair, brushing it comfortingly. If it was possible for Tsuna's face to get redder, it did, but still, he couldn't help but relax at the gentle motion. Even when the thunder sounded again, Tsuna didn't jump, or even startle. He felt completely safe and peaceful with the Chinese man right now.

He glanced at Fon's face, which was looking straight ahead like he was in thought. He noticed how defined his face was, sharp, but at the same time gentle and comforting. His black hair framed his face perfectly, and the warm brown eyes could make anyone feel weak in the knees.

As if noticing that he was being watched, Fon looked down at Tsuna, still playing with his hair. When Tsuna's eyes met, he couldn't help but blush again, only having just managed to remove it. He quickly averted his eyes, and chuckled nervously, trying to think up a way to start some kind of conversation.

"U-um, Fon, I've always wondered, b-but why are you the storm Arcobaleno?"

Fon raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I-I mean! I always thought of you as a r-rain attribute, since y-your really c-calming…" Tsuna stuttered out, but Fon merely gave a warm chuckle.

"Ah, I've been asked that a lot. A lot of people think that they got me and Colonello-san mixed up, our personalities opposite of what they should be," Fon replied, smiling. He seemed to go into thought after that, and Tsuna shifted slightly. He dimly noticed that the storm was still going on outside, and wondered how long it would be before it ended.

"Well, not every storm has to be fierce to be strong. They often even say that the eye of the hurricane is the most dangerous place, as it lulls you into a sense of calm before striking again. Perhaps I'm just the other part of a storm," Fon finally replied, smiling. Tsuna thought it over, and it really made sense, though it made it sound like Fon was one of the most dangerous storm attributes out there. Which he probably was.

"A-ah, I s-see."

Another silence fell, and soon Tsuna found himself studying Fon's face again, lost in thought so much that he didn't even notice that Fon was staring at him as well. The older male leaned his head down, and soon only a small gap was left between the two. The breath of the older male against his own lips snapped Tsuna out of his reverie, only to immediately blush and have his eyes widen at the closeness between them.

He tried to say something, but in the end, nothing came out, so he just settled on looking Fon's eyes more closely. Though brown was generally a common eye colour, Tsuna couldn't help but think that Fon's eyes were the most interesting and unique ones he had seen.

While the overall colour was brown, there were many parts to it. The different lightings in the dim room made his eyes seem to constantly change shades, but not in a creepy way. There were also emotions underlying it all, and Tsuna felt almost entranced by them. A gentle calmness was in his eyes, but behind it, you could see a small amount of passion, practically invisible.

The brunette blinked, realizing that Fon also seemed to be studying him as well, and could feel his face grow hotter under the gaze.

"I-is there something w-wrong, Fo-"

Tsuna's sentence was cut off as he suddenly found a warm pair of lips against his own. His eyes widened as realization hit. Fon was kissing him. He tensed up, but Fon didn't move away. He didn't push forwards either though, only gently pressing his lips to Tsuna's.

The brunette had his mind in lock down at this point, trying to figure out what was happening. He felt a familiar flutter in his heart, the one he always got around Kyoko. Did that mean that he liked Fon? No way! He definitely liked Kyoko, not the really handsome Chinese man above, tend- Gah! Tsuna mentally berated himself. But now that he thought about it, he really did feel something towards Fon. Even now, when he was thinking about his long time crush, his heart didn't speed up as much as it did with thoughts about the one kissing him.

His whole mental argument had lasted only a few seconds in truth, and now he relaxed, shyly kissing back. As his eyes slid closed, he realized that it really was Fon that he liked, and not Kyoko anymore.

He could feel Fon's lips pull into a small smile when he responded, and he began to gently move his lips, the whole exchange very tender and calm, contrasting to the angry storm outside.

Tsuna threaded his fingers through the soft locks of Fon's hair, pulling him closer and applying more pressure. A tongue darted out, probing the brunette's closed lips, before Tsuna opened his mouth, allowing access. He couldn't help but moan slightly into the kiss, Fon finding every sensitive spot in his mouth as he mapped it out, learning everything about it.

After a few moments, they broke apart, Tsuna panting due to lack of air, while Fon's breathing was only slightly deeper. Thinking back on what they just did, Tsuna could feel his face completely flush, causing Fon to chuckle softly at the expression. The older male pressed his forehead against Tsuna's, smiling softly as he looked at him.

Tsuna dimly noticed that the rain had let up, only a light patter on the shack now, no doubt stopping soon. But his attention was still drawn to Fon, the only person that really mattered right now.

"Wo ai ne, Tsunayoshi," he whispered warmly, gazing at the brunette. Tsuna smiled, recognizing the words, one of the few that he knew in Chinese.

"I love you too, Fon," he confessed back, before they pushed their lips together again.


End file.
